Blind Ambitions
by WittVixen
Summary: AU - Kagome, Inuyasha and co live in present day Japan, but have never met eachother. This all changes one day when a girl appears out of nowhere. What's this? She's wanted by the government? 800 MILLION YEN? Things are about to get crazy as they are forc
1. Prelude

Okay, this is my very first fanfiction, so go easy... ^-^; Anyway, Enjoy! And review!  
  
Also, the prelude might be a bit short, but don't worry, the chapters will be longer.  
  
And, just so you know, this takes place in present day Japan, only demons co-exist with humans (civilly if not happily)  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Inuyasha.... don't own my car either, but let's not get into that...  
  
************************  
  
Prelude  
  
************************  
  
Darcy smiled. "I promise, I'll stay in the car."   
  
Her uncle hesitated a moment before responding, "Alright... I'll be right back."  
  
And he climbed out, leaving Darcy alone with her thoughts. Her smile was replaced by a thoughtful frown, and behind her sunglasses her bright green eyes clouded over. Her uncle was a government agent. Not as glamorous a job as the title implies, but it worked for him. Apparently, some guy named Onigumo had stolen some top-secret device... that was really as far as her knowledge went. Her uncle had only been sent because the guy supposedly didn't even know what the device was, nor how to use it. It was assumed that he would give easily. So, it was a small party out to get him, only five. Of course, she probably would've liked to get out of the car herself, but there was a price on her own head, and four government agents out there who would just love to see her captured.  
  
Darcy sighed, resting her head on one of her hands. Suddenly she was jolted into awarness by a loud noise from behind the ship. It sounded like... an explosion. Hands shaking, she quickly fumbled for the handle that would open the door, finding it out of pure instinct. She rushed out, the smell of heavy smoke overwhelming her senses. "Ebisu!" she called out, "Uncle, where are you?!" Once again she found herself cursing her handicap, as she strained her ears for something, anything that would tell her where her uncle was. She picked up the noise of gunfire to her left, and turned in that direction, setting of at a hastened, but wary pace.  
  
She tripped over something. "Damn't..." Darcy muttered, beginning to get up. She probably would have, too, had not the thing she had tripped over suddenly grabbed her ankle. A cry escaped her lips before a rough hand was clapped over her mouth. Darcy struggled vainly a moment, but whoever had her was much stronger, and her attempts at freeing herself were obviously not working. Feeling desperate, Darcy gave in to her instincts. Something inside was screaming that she was doing this, but desperate times call for desperate measures. A strange light grew in her sunglass-shielded eyes, and a tremendous heat suddenly hit her back. Thank god the guy had been so close, her aim was true, and a scream cut the air behind her as the man was thrown back. She shook at the sound. It was the blood-curling, desperate scream of a man who was about to die. Her own back was probably burned in the process, but it was worth it.   
  
Climbing to her feet, Darcy took a few hesitant steps back before tripping again. This time she fell backwards, and the strangest sensation fell over her, like a bucket of ice was poured into her veins. With a cry, she flailed about a moment, finally grabbing hold on something. The flame-covered hand of a man. She felt the strange sensation of her entire body falling through something, and somewhere in her mind noted that the burning man was being pulled through with her. She spent a few horrible moments floating in nothing, before becoming unconscious.  
  
************************  
  
There, the prelude is done. Like I said, it's really short, but the chapters will be longer.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it so far ^-^ please review!  
  
The next chapter will be up later today. 


	2. Helpless

Okay, now for chapter 1. Sorry, I got delayed and this is up a bit later than I thought it would be... If you haven't figured it out already, Darcy is blind. The rest of the mysteries will be unraveled later   
  
^-^  
  
Also, Kagome is still going to live with her Mom, Grampa, and Souta, I'll try to stick to their personalities, but I'm gonna have to tweak some of them a bit to fit the story. Just so you don't get confused.  
  
Disclaimer: Nah... still don't own it.... What? Inuyasha? Don't own that either.  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 1 - No More Faith  
  
***************************  
  
Pain. She wasn't just feeling it, it was... almost becoming a part of her. Like there was nothing else to feel. Someone pushed a needle into her eye, squirting some stinging liquid into it. The same was done to the other eye, as similar things were happening all over her body. Her eyes were burning, rejecting whatever had been put into them. She couldn't cry out. Her lips refused to form the words, and her brain couldn't concentrate on one thought long enough to do think much of it. Shaking violently now, she clenched her fists tightly, her nails piercing the flesh and drawing blood. Shouts were echoing around the small room as people studied and prodded, tested and pierced. She couldn't take the pain in her eyes any longer. Her vision suddenly turned everything green, before she blacked out entirely.  
  
Darcy immediately sat up, drenched in a cold sweat. Her head was pounding, and her breathing ragged and shallow. She shuddered, shaking the dream from her mind before straining her ears for sounds around her. Briefly Darcy wondered whether it was night or day, but dismissed the thought as unimportant. What mattered more was finding out where she was, and what had happened. She could smell no evidence of the fire, and couldn't hear the road she was sure had been nearby. Shakily getting to her feet, Darcy stilled her wobbly knees, and ignored the protests from her scorched back. She pushed her fire-red hair behind her ears and paused.  
  
The silence was starting to disturb her. What exactly had happened? How long had she been unconscious? And where was the damn road!? She took a deep breath to calm herself. This helpless feeling was new, and unwelcome. Before, she had always had her Uncle to guide her... and now...   
  
She mentally slapped herself to stop that train of thought, and her head snapped up as the sound of a door creaking open reached her weary ears.  
  
*******************  
  
Kagome groggily pushed herself out of bed, eyes half closed. Another nightmare had woken her up. She had been getting a lot of them lately, and they all seemed to be about the same thing. Not that she could remember much once she woke up.   
  
Stifling a yawn, she stretched a bit, stumbling a bit toward the door. Reaching for the doorknob, Kagome collapsed wearily against the wall, and had to force herself to not fall asleep right there. With a shake of her head, she recovered her grace a bit, and pushed open the door. She made her way slowly to the kitchen, where she got herself a glass of water. Downing it rather quickly, she poured herself a refill and headed outside, snagging a cookie on her way out. Kagome took a deep breath of the fresh night air, nibbling a bit on the cookie and taking another swig of water.   
  
Suddenly she froze. Her eyes locked on an object in the yard. Not just any object either... there was somebody... in the yard. Her wide eyes opened a fraction further, and the cookie fell from her hand. This wasn't just any person, she recognized this person... from her dream. "Excuse me?" she hesitantly called out, her voice a little shaky.  
  
The girl in the yard suddenly turned toward her voice, not really looking directly at her.   
  
"Hello? Is somebody there?"  
  
Kagome frowned, didn't the girl see her? "I'm right here.... but.... why are you in my yard?" she really hoped it didn't sound mean, but... honestly, it was an understandable question.  
  
"I... I think I'm lost..."  
  
*******************  
  
Darcy was really getting to hate this feeling. She was just so damn helpless. How had she wound up in this girls yard? Nothing was making any sense. And where was her uncle?  
  
"Lost? Oh, you're hurt!"  
  
There was the voice again. At least she sounded nice enough. Her statement confused Darcy a moment, before she finally remembered the burns on her back.  
  
"It's not that bad. Is there anyone else here?" She was aware of light footsteps before the girl was at her side.  
  
"Those are some pretty bad burns... You better come inside..." The girl finally seemed to acknowledge her question. "Anyone else? Can't you..."  
  
"I'm blind." Darcy interrupted. Maybe it sounded a bit curt, but the girl would've figured it out eventually, might as well save the time and thought.  
  
"Oh... I don't see anybody else here..." Darcy felt the girl take hold of her arm, and she was suddenly being guided somewhere.  
  
"Just don't... whack me into any walls please..." the girl chuckled lightly.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't. By the way, my name's Kagome." Kagome guided her up some steps, before they entered the house. She seated Darcy at what she assumed must be the couch.  
  
*******************  
  
Kagome guided her to the couch before freezing. The girls face.... looked so familiar... Not only from her dream, she could've sworn she'd seen this girl somewhere before. Then it all clicked, and she stumbled back.  
  
"You... you're Darcy Natsuni!" A light of fear tinted her voice. This girl was wanted by the government... They were offering a hefty reward, if she remembered correctly. The girl sighed before appearing slightly amused.  
  
"So that's the last name they gave me... Out of curiosity, what's my crime?" Kagome was seriously freaked out by now. There was a fugitive in her living room, and the girl was being funny. Her hands were shaking. Suddenly the reward popped into her mind, funny how those things work. She could remember the number now, they were offering 800 million yen for this girl.   
  
800 million yen was sitting on her living room couch.   
  
Kagome fainted.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Okay, maybe not as long as I'd planned, but it's just getting started. .;; It's still longer than the prelude... Besides, I'm just establishing the plot... (tsk tsk, excuses excuses)  
  
Anyway, as always, please review! 


	3. The First Move

YAY! CHAPPY 2!!  
  
Disclaimer: These things are just plain depressing... I - DON'T - OWN - INUYASHA!!! *starts sobbing*  
  
*************************************  
  
Chapter Two - The First Move  
  
*************************************  
  
The smell of dust and dirt filled Kagome's senses, and she slowly pushed her eyes open. Nearby she could hear music being played. A harmonica. Putting a hand to her head she pushed herself up. It was then that she noticed her surroundings.   
  
"Kyaaaa!" She was sprung into full consciousness as she took in the small shack. Wasn't really much to see, dusty hardwood floor, spiderwebs, a sagging couch, and an old refridgrator. She herself was sitting up in a small bed. A gasp escaped her lips and the harmonica playing stopped.  
  
"I see your awake." (no pun intended)  
  
Her head snapped to the figure in the corner. Her eyes widened as memories flooded back.  
  
"You... you kidnapped me!"  
  
Darcy laughed, "I didn't kidnap you, think of it more as me making the first move. I'm not dumb you know, I don't need sight to tell that the moment you recognized me you were already thinking of turning me in." The girl stood up and walked over to the bed. "And since I'm in no mood to be captured, I want you to hear my side of the story first. I have all intentions of taking you back."  
  
Kagome gulped, "How do I know your not lying?" Her voice was much more steady than she was feeling.  
  
Darcy shrugged, "I guess it's up to you whether to believe me or not. Regardless of that, I've got a gun, you don't, and I plan on keeping you here until you've heard me out." She decided to leave out the fact that it would be pretty hard for her to aim the damn thing.  
  
Kagome's eyes wandered to the gun at Darcy's hip. "May I at least ask where here is?" Frustration tinted her voice, but she wasn't about to yell at a fugitive with a gun.  
  
"Here is an old shack I stumbled upon..." Darcy winced, literally, she had walked right into the damn thing, it was a surprise she hadn't broken her nose, "...in the forest. We're not that far from your house, and don't worry, I know the way back." Yeah, right.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. Oh well, it wasn't like she had any other choice. This girl was wanted for a reason. Though, come to think of it, the news report hadn't mentioned her crime, just that she was highly dangerous and must be caught immediately. She sighed.  
  
Darcy, sensing that her 'guest' wasn't exactly happy, frowned. "I happened to... stumble across the refridgrator too, and it's got food in it, in case your hungry." She said in an attempt to cheer Kagome up. She really liked the girl, and the whole 'kidnap' thing was just to ensure her own safety. Really, she didn't plan on hurting her.  
  
Kagome nodded, before remembering that Darcy was blind, and a nod was about as good as an underwater fire to her. "Ok." she said instead, getting out of the bed and walking over to the refridgrator. Opening it up, she smiled that it was indeed full of food, and pulled out a soda and an apple. The apple was halfway to her mouth before a thought suddenly occured to her.  
  
The refridgrator was full.  
  
Someone had put food in it.  
  
This shack was not as abandoned as she had first assumed.  
  
The apple fell to the floor with a loud thunk.   
  
Darcy glanced up at the noise. "What is it?"  
  
Kagome turned to her, and was about to voice her thoughts when another thought occured to her.  
  
Somebody else lives here.  
  
They might come back.  
  
They can save me.  
  
"Nothing, just dropped my apple."  
  
"Alright..." Darcy said, keeping her suspicion inside. Better Kagome think her a dim-witted blind teenager than anything else. Of course she knew the shack wasn't abandoned, she wasn't that dull. But let the girl conspire, she had no plans of letting her get away just yet. "I can bet you're eager to get home, and this is as good a time as ever. I can't guarantee that you'll believe my story, but I really have no choice. Kagome--"  
  
She was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.  
  
*************************  
  
Inuyasha was pissed. Seriously pissed. He needed something to vent his frustration on, but settled for running. No, not just pointless running, he was headed somewhere. Headed to his shack. HIS shack. It was the only place he could go to be alone, and to think. It was HIS place, and where he went when he was in need of an escape. Which he needed now.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes. It just wasn't fair. Not that that mattered. Life isn't fair. A fact, and his new adopted motto, recently replacing Tough, deal with it. His amber eyes reopened. He was almost there now. Suddenly he paused, sniffing at the air. His eyes narrowed. Somebody else was in his shack. HIS shack. Just what he needed. Picking up the pace, he set off with renewed vigor. At least he found something to vent his frustration on.   
  
When he reached the run-down shack, he paused a moment before entering, and took the time to peer inside one of the grime-covered windows. Two women, aproximately his age. Great, there went his plan, he couldn't beat the crap out of two women. He smirked. At least he could scare them, though.  
  
In one fluid motion Inuyasha opened the door, went inside and snatched the apple held by one of the girls.  
  
"I believe this is mine, wench."  
  
************************  
  
Kagome had just been sitting there, about to take a bite out of her apple (for the second time, mind you) when this guy - scratch that - this demon appeared out of nowhere and snatched it right out of her hands.   
  
"I believe this is mine, wench."  
  
"KYAAAA!!!" she screamed (for the second time, mind you), scrambling backwards. The guy laughed... laughed! "You JERK! Just who the hell do you think you are!?" Well, that certainly shut him up.  
  
"I think I am the owner of this shack, and I think you two are trespassing on my property." Well, that certainly shut her up.  
  
Darcy spoke for the first time, adjusting her sunglasses. "Well I think I have a gun, and am the only one in the position to use it." she was praying to any god listening that Kagome didn't reveal her handicap.   
  
Kagome, on the other hand, seemed to remember who Darcy was, and why she should be happy to see this newcomer. She thought a moment, and finally deciding that the demon boy looked better than the fugitive, rushed to stand behind him. "That's Darcy Natsuni, the fugitive from the news, she's been holding me prisoner here."  
  
"The blind girl worth 800 million?"  
  
Darcy sweatdropped. Well, there goes that. Time to get serious. "Glad you recognize me. Now, Kagome, I will give you the reason the government wants me so badly." She adjusted the sunglassess again, and the same light came into her eyes again. Of course, nobody could see that through her sunglassess. To Darcy, however, the black suddenly lifted, and she could see everything. Not well, but everything was in different shades of grey, and she could make out rough shapes. Which is why she was able to do what she did next.  
  
***************************  
  
Inuyasha was seriously confused by now. Some blind fugitive kidnapped some girl and was holding her prisoner in his shack? Okay, maybe not that confused. But this next thing left his head spinning. All in a manner of seconds, the girl, Darcy, adjusted her sunglassess, and the door behind them went up in flames. He spun around in horror, vaguely aware that the other girl, Kagome, was clutching his arm in fright.  
  
"What the hell?!" he said, clearly alarmed. Was she a demon? She certainly smelled human. The flames vanished, leaving a scorch mark where the door to his shack had once stood.   
  
"Now, are you ready to take me seriously?"  
  
Kagome suddenly seemed to realize what she was doing, and detatched herself from the boys arm, turning a lovely shade of pink. Her attention was brought back to Darcy. Next to her, Inuyasha flexed his claws.  
  
Darcy smiled, "Good, at least you know a rhetorical question when you hear one. Now you." she said, gesturing to where she had seen the boy when she had used her power. "What's your name?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "Inuyasha, what's it to you?"  
  
Darcy nodded, "Inuyasha, Kagome, have a seat."   
  
Kagome obeyed, sitting down on the couch, still in shock over the door. Inuyasha, however, remained standing, "Feh."  
  
"The only reason I am telling you any of this is because I don't fancy getting captured."   
  
Kagome frowned, funny how she phrased it captured rather than 'caught' or 'arrested'.  
  
"I don't want you two running off to the police." Darcy sighed and sat down on the bed, wondering how much to tell, and how to phrase it. "About six months ago my parents died. I was sent to live with my uncle in Kyoto, whom I had never met. On the way there, I was abducted by several government scientists. For..." she paused, thinking, "...for about two months they kept me in their laboratory, conducting tests and expirements. That's how I gained the power that you just witnessed.   
  
"Unfortunately, in the process, I was blinded, and in the end was classified as a failed expirement. For another month I was kept in a cell with all the other failed expirements, before I finally devised a plan for escape." She paused again, "I broke out of the laboratory, using my power, and made it to my uncle, who also worked for the government. He has hidden me up until now."  
  
Kagome spoke up, "But why would they offer such a high reward, if you're just a failed expirement."  
  
"They don't want their secret getting out."  
  
Inuyasha snorted, this was all a little far-fetched for him. He didn't know whether to believe the girl or not.  
  
Darcy, deciding maybe they needed more proof, hesitated just a moment before removing her sunglassess.  
  
Kagome nearly screamed.  
  
************************************************  
  
I apologize if the story hasn't advanced much thus far. The plot is really going to assert itself in the next chapter, I promise. ^_^  
  
Anyway, I'm getting really desperate for reviews here, and demand at least one before I post the next chapter . 


End file.
